Chained
by Teddybearanime
Summary: Cliche once again. But... *Ahem* Taken away from her Papa-frere. And now in the arms of another! How will Seychelles cope with this? What will happen? Will she ever get along with the one who chained her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia: Chained**

**Chapter: 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**This is my first Hetalia fanfic! And I hope you all enjoy! :3**

**0h0h0h-od-dl-dl-:33:33;DDLslkwkejeo_;-;-;-_===_=+=+++++++"'''''""'''''**

~Normal Pov~

The girl with dark hair shrieked and ran.

-Not gonna get caught! Not gonna get caught! Not gonna get-

"Got you!" A voice was heard as she was picked up and put in the air, interrupting her concentration.

"Oops!" She giggled, the man holding her grinned in triumph.

"Now! Finally that I caught you! Let's eat lunch!"

He set her down, and ruffled her hair.

She looked up at him, with a pout. His kind blue eyes and fair skin, wavy light blonde hair, reaching his shoulders, and a bit of fuzz on his face.

Despite herself she smiled.

She loved him as her father, even thought it was near impossible- they looked _way_ too different from each other.

She had dark skin, dark hair and the same colored eyes as her hair.

But she didn't think of that. Neither did he.

They just enjoyed living, playing, eating and sleeping.

He looked young and acted fatherly over her.

Well... He had the right to act fatherly over her, she was still very young.

She thought of him as more of an uncle... Not really as a uncle. More as the most fantastic, amazing, daring, loud, kind, fatherly father.

Even though he constantly insisted her to call him _grand frère._

He looked down at her and patted her head.

They were walking to the dining room.

She never wanted this peaceful life to end.

~Years later~

"A visitor?"

The girl turned around, she had grown during the past years.

She wore a simple blue dress. Hair in pigtails tied at the bottom with red ribbons.

"Yes," The man- France- answered her, looking a bit pale.

He had been away for a few months or so, at war with a foreign country, she never paid mind to it though.

But she did try to make him feel better, but on this day she knew she couldn't do anything.

The matter seemed serious.

So she just nodded.

France on the other hand decided to let her know of what had happened...

"Seychell-" he started, with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"You know I don't like it when you use my island name! Use the name you gave me! Use it! Use it!" She interrupted, with a big smile- trying to get the depression out of his voice.

"Oui... Miche-"

"Nickname~!"

He glared a bit.

"Chelle-"

"Nah. Now that I think about it I think I'd like the regular name..."

France couldn't help but laugh.

"Nevermind, _Precious Soliel."_

He was a bit at ease, but still nervous.

"No, no. Go on," Seychelles said, but he shook his head.

"Come now, let's eat lunch."

"What's for lunch?" She asked.

"Your favorite- Pissala-" He started, but the girl ran for it with a humongous smile shown on her face.

He shook his head with a small smile.

But then shoved his hands in his pockets, and shook his head again.

With a small frown upon it.

~With another Person~

"Bloody Arse, but finally, of course, I got the upperhand!"

A chuckle could be heard as a man docked his ship.

Bushy eyebrows a stern expression, green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

His aura didn't make others feel at ease with him, he could be the utmost of serious and an ounce of sincere.

He regally walked to the place he had in mind.

A smirk apparent on his face.

"Now I finally get to meet this little island he's been on and on about at each of the World Meetings."

He strolled and finally reached his rival's house.

"Francis Bonnefoy," he smirked. "Such a fool."

~With Seychelles and France~

The two ate and Seychelles waited for this visitor of France's.

Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Ah! is that him? I'll go get it!" Seychelles smiled, and started to run for the door.

"No!"

Seychelles looked back at him, that was the first time he had ever raised his voice.

Well, maybe not the first...

But it rarely ever happened.

"I mean," France forced a smile. "Why don't you finish your lunch?"

Seychelles just nodded, and sat back down.

France on the other hand was growing a bit angry, and he knew it wasn't helping to take it out on the poor little island girl.

So he walked to the door, and smiled.

_"Angelterre!"_

The country scowled.

"Bloody Arse! Don't say my name in your beastly language!"

"Oh! Aren't we a _faisceau de soleil?!" _France joked.

"Bloody hell! Just hurry and hand over the island you were gushing about, so I can get along with my business! Before I box your bloody ears!" Britain yelled out, throwing his own language into his rant.

France laughed, and withheld a sighed.

"_Oui,_ she's in the dining room."

Britain scowled and regally strolled to the dining room.

Seychelles blinked.

So this was the visitor?

He looked so funny!

She withheld a giggle that threatened to spill out, and threw food in her mouth to silence it.

After chewing the meal, and finishing it, she greeted him.

"Hi-hi!" She chirped.

"Hello."

His voice was so strange as well!

She smiled and decided to finally start a conversation.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Ah. Picking up something... How long have you been living here?" England asked the island.

"Ever since I can remember! Well... That is, really young! I _love_ living here with France-papa-frère!" She smiled.

England immediately regretted having to take this sweet island away from her favored country.

But brushed it aside, he was Britain! The stern and regal country!

"Why do you have _two_ titles for him?"

"Well. He wants me to call him brother, but I see him as more a papa. So to make ends meet. I call him Papa Brother! Papa for him being older, and frère to mark him as a brother!" She explained to him, it seemed way too simple-minded to Britain.

"I'm here. Sorry it took long," France walked in. "Seychelles... Go..."

He bit his lip.

"-To your room ."

"W... Ok! Nice meeting you, Stranger!" She then walked off, they hadn't even introduced each other to one another.

France's face then dropped to dead serious.

"You are taking my _soeru cadette... _Well. As her _le grand frère_... You'd better be prepared to face the consequences if you hurt her."

England waved him off.

"But of course. I am no longer a pirate and now a gentleman, if you remember."

France nodded.

"Well. I'll let _you_ deal with telling her that she has to leave."

Britain scowled.

"Fine then. I will."

He then picked himself up and walked to the door he saw Seychelles walk through.

France sighed.

"WHAT?!"

3... 2...

"France-Papa-frère!" She appeared behind him, then infront. "Say it's not true!"

France looked down.

"I'm sorry. He won..."

Seychelles felt so broken, she didn't know what to do.

France had always been there for her.

Bad nightmares? He'd let her sleep in bed with him. Bullies? He'd stray them so far from her. Love and Food? Always was supplied with lots of laughter and smiles.

Seychelles let her head drop.

It stayed like this for a while, until England decided to break the silence.

"I.. Have work to get to... So, Seychelles, it would be nice if you could go and.. Pack."

He felt terrible, but it was business.

Seychelles glared, and then glanced tearfully at France.

Then walked off.

_"Fichu britannique," _she muttered as she did.

France's head was still kept down.

"Well. I'll be waiting at the door," England said. Wanting more than ever to laugh in triumph, but had his manners.

_"Oui."_

With that, Seychelles walked out with her bags, head still down.

Waiting at the door was Britain.

"Go-od... Bye _grand frère... Papa..."_

The two embraced one another and didn't want to let go.

England cleared his throat.

"Alright. _Fine._ I am ready," Seychelles seethed, all her anger aimed toward the Brit. _"Fichu britannique."_

Britain played along.

Oh was she going to learn to respect him.

Then the two walked out, France desperately trying not to run after his _Precious Soliel._

The ride was silent.

Too silent.

And all she did was glare with a bitten lip to keep the tears from falling.

Britain stared back.

He had to admit that her face was cute, and that this atmosphere was absolutely awkward and was pissing him off a bit.

He then scowled.

"Your going to learn to respect me."

_"Je suis absolument ne sera pas, salaud!"_ She yelled.

He glared.

She glared back.

Reaching his home, they both walked out.

Thunder crackling between the two.

He opened the door for the girl, he was still a gentleman even being mad at the girl, she stomped in.

He pinned her against the wall, glaring.

"I still have my pirate blood inside me, so don't think for once that I won't take what I want by force."

He then took something from his pocket.

A black collar.

He then snapped it on.

The young island girl...

Had finally...

Been chained.

**0h0h0h-od-dl-dl-:33:33;DDLslkwkejeo_;-;-;-_===_=+=+++++++"'''''""'''''**

**Not a oneshot.**

**I wouldn't end it so sad! Well... I call this sad...**

**But I hope you all enjoyed and please review!**

**Magic Cupcakes if you do! :3**

**Ah... Still gotta update other fanfics... Ugh. Don't know which ones to though... Ah well! I'll figure it out!**

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia: Chained**

**Chapter: 2**

**This is the fourth story being updated... Anyway... Sorry people who liked my story! . I got caught up in stuff... You know. School and stuffs. Anywho. To the disclamo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia TT^TT**

**0h0h0h-od-dl-dl-:33:33;DDLslkwkejeo_;-;-;-_===_=+=+++++++"'''''""''''',,,,,,,,kljljljljlj**

~Seychelles's POV~

I was shown where to go, and where not to.

Oh, but of course I'll be exploring the not-to places when this _salaud_ is gone. Find any blackmail that can be used on him. Anything.

I silently trugged behind him, when he stopped. I walked into his back and glared.

"You just don't stop outta nowhere!" I yelled, and he glared at me.

"This is your room. Don't leave it unless you have to use the bathroom, eat, tend to the garden, or unless I call for you."

I glared back. But then lost the emotional support- for there was no France-papa-frere to drive this bully away.

I nodded my head, but had enough dignity to witheld my sigh, and walked into the small room. Closing the door behind me- letting him know any chance at talking or demanding anything from me was off.

Until he called for me to do whatever the heck he even had me for.

With that last thought, I walked to the bed- let details be saved for later- and flopped down on it.

I'm am completely exhausted.

Emotionally and mentally.

~England's POV~

She shut the door in my face, I could just tell she was refraining herself from slamming it, and even went so long without saying a word.

I wanted to just throw open her door, and yell at her, but I'm gentlemanly enough.

And- 'sides. I know my limits, and other people's emotional boundaries.

So I went to tend to work I had missed- having to go and pick-up my.. Prize.

I cleared my throat and went to my office.

A coat racket was the first thing I saw as I walked in, it was a corner of the room.

The small room consisted of a brown study table, a lamp on the top right of the table, to the far left of that lamp was a coaster for my tea, a feather dipped in ink lay a small ways from the lamp and there was a sheet of my current work neatly in the middle. A small pile of work lay next to that.

There was another lamp in the corner, with a low dim, and a small brown dresser stood behind the table, the dresser was of blankets and a few pillows- in case it got cold during the night or I just knew I wouldn't make it to my bedroom. With a few other important treasures inside.

I shrugged off my coat, and hung it on the coat racket.

I then sat in the cozy chair behind my table- of course any table used for work would have a chair behind it.

It was simple brown- like the table, and plush.

I then got off to my work.

Only to be interrupted again.

~Normal POV~

A blonde man stood outside the door of a mansion, with a smile apparent on his face. Glasses, and a weird strand of hair sticking up on the top of his head.

He ate a hamburger greedily and knocked on the door- hard and loudly.

"Duuuuude! Open the door! Dude!" He shouted out.

An irritated Brit slammed the door open and glared.

"What the bloody he- oh. America. Er... What do you want?" He glared again, he was finally just settling down to get his work over and done with- to be interrupted... Again.

"Arthur- dude! Let me in!" He yelled in the brit's face, though America was already considered inside the home. He was in the brit's face, and the only thing outside of the door was his butt.

"Don't call me that, Alfred!" He yelled, using the younger man's name as well.

"Dude~ Chill!" Alfred brushed him off, and pushed passed him. "Anyway! I came to say 'sup! You know? We barely talk and all."

England stopped, and stared. Then sighed.

"I guess I can save my work for tomorrow," he muttered, then looked back to the American. "Let's go for a drink, than."

~Seychelles's POV~

What's that? A visitor?

I disobeyed the rule, and slowly walked to the hall, making sure to stay behind the wall.

I caught a glimpse of the man, he was wearing a brown jacket and cargo pants, he also had glasses.

I innocently let my head fall out more from behind my safe wall and kept staring and listening.

Apparently and didn't talk much, and knew each other.

And now they were gonna go out for drinks.

That was when saw me.

"Yo dude! Who's zat?!" He pointed in my direction.

I widened my eyes, and started to run back to my room.

Too late.

"Seychelles!"

I sighed, not even one full day at this place and I'm already in trouble.

I stiffly turned back, faking a large plastered smile.

"Y-yes? England... Sir!" I decided to try and play this out.

"What are you doing out of your room?" He glared at me.

I looked down and mumbled,

"I have to go to the bathroom."

He glared at me.

"What?" He asked, looking down at me.

I wanted to sigh in relief, it seems like he'll believe this.

"I... Have to go to the bathroom," I spoke louder this time, and he just looked at me- with a nonbelievable face.

Ugh, I was hoping that it would work.

"Yo, Dude! Who's that chick?" asked.

England looked at him, then to me.

"Oh. Ugh. This... Is Seychelles, the Bloody Frog's island- that I won from that battle. Seychelles, this is America," he sighed.

I looked at America, then ran to him.

"Help me! Help me! This _salaud_ has kept me prisoner here!" I yelled, then pointed to the collar on my neck. "Help me please?"

He looked down at me, not knowing what to say.

"Bloody he- Seychelles! Go to your room!" England yelled at me, I didn't listen. This could be my one way out.

America blinked then grinned, deciding to play along.

"Don't worry, Seychelles! The hero America is here to save you!" He yelled, then grabbed me, threw me on his shoulder and started to run to the door.

I blinked, and realized my mistake. I don't even know this person! He could very well be one of those perverts France-papa-frere talked about!

So, I did what any other person would do, I kicked my legs and punched his back.

Hey looked at me with question.

"Dude, didn't you ask for help?" He asked, as we were just at the door.

"P-put me d-down! P-pervert!" I yelled, scared.

His eyes widened.

"W-what?! P-pervert?! I'm not a pervert!" He yelled, shocked, and put me on the ground.

I stumbled over to England, then heard what he said.

"Wait... Wha?"

England's face was red, and he glared at me.

"You! Get upstairs! Now!" He yelled at me, and I bowed to America, then obliged.

I was embarrassed beyond compare.

**0h0h0h-od-dl-dl-:33:33;DDLslkwkejeo_;-;-;-_===_=+=+++++++"'''''""''''',,,,,,,,kljljljljlj**

**Guest: Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for the review!**

**Hope everybody reading this enjoyed!**

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note! Ha, I've practically been dead, huh? Sorry... I'm grounded and even right now I'm using my Uncle's PS3 to even be able to do anything. My parents are really strict so I don't think I'm even supposed to be using this other than for Netflix... I'll probably get my cpu back when I go back... Home. I don't plan to anytime soon. So I'm really sorry to you all. Update in the Fall? Haha... I rhymed...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia: Chained**

**Chapter: 3**

**I am so late~ Haha. Sorry but you know. I got grounded…**** The reason I got grounded or whatevs is because my closet wasn't clean, so my stepdad took everything in my closet and threw it everywhere in my room and took my laptop, I'm just getting it back- I was upset with him because he **_**said to my face**_** he didn't care if I was mad at him- after I made-up with him. But anyway. I'm updating~!**

**So, Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**jer290390844-1329=324909-_ (_ )(( )(#(!)(((((((#)#))#_((#)I(#)(#)))#()_JOSIHJ(NDHIDM **

_Where we were last:_

_"Don't worry, Seychelles! The hero America is here to save you!" He yelled, then grabbed me, threw me on his shoulder and started to run to the door._

_I blinked, and realized my mistake. I don't even know this person! He could very well be one of those perverts France-papa-frere talked about!_

_So, I did what any other person would do, I kicked my legs and punched his back._

_He looked at me with question._

_"Dude, didn't you ask for help?" He asked, as we were just at the door._

_"P-put me d-down! P-pervert!" I yelled, scared._

_His eyes widened._

_"W-what?! P-pervert?! I'm not a pervert!" He yelled, shocked, and put me on the ground._

_I stumbled over to England, then heard what he said._

_"Wait... Wha?"_

_England's face was red, and he glared at me._

_"You! Get upstairs! Now!" He yelled at me, and I bowed to America, then obliged._

_I was embarrassed beyond compare._

~England's POV~

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as I went over to America.

"I could just hit you," I glared, and he rubbed his head.

"Well, the hero can't leave a chick in trouble! She asked for help, I had to…" He trailed off as I just glared into his blue eyes. "Welp! Are we goin' to the bar or what?!"

I just rolled my eyes, "fine. Fine."

-But bloody hell. I've got to punish that wench… I haven't had a drink in a long time though. I can hold my liquor any day! So I can do this-

I grabbed my coat, and looked at Alfred, wondering what was taking him so long. He should have already been in his automobile.

His face was as if it were in a trance, which he immediately same out of once he saw my confused face.

"Ok, let's go, dude!" He yelled.

"Ok. Hold your horses. You don't have to be so bloody loud," I grimaced with a glare and he just smiled.

"Right."

~Seychelles's POV~

I'm. So. Dumb.

I let my body fall to the ground and drove my hands through my hair.

There you go again, messing everything up, Seychelles.

I thought, ruefully, over all that happened.

So… That Alfred person must be quite close to that stupid Brit. But yet… Somehow… There's this tense feeling I feel between them.

I shook my head, being pulled out of my trance, once I heard the door close.

They must have gone out drinking. Great.

I sighed, knowing that if I got caught that I'd very well be causing my own death. Better act fast.

I slowly and hesitantly opened my door and walked out of it.

Finding that no one, not even any maids or butlers, were home. I ran to the first room he told me not to go in.

It was a boring-looking room. White walls, a light hanging above, and a brown closet and green couch. What was this room again? I forgot. Or, per say, he didn't say what the room was. He just said to not go in.

I went to the small, as he would call "wardrobe", and opened it.

I widened my eyes in a bit of disgust and interest at what was in it. Maid outfits.

I shook my head, and swiftly closed it.

Surely, he wouldn't force me into one of those. Right?

Shaking my head again, I heard my stomach growl.

He didn't say that the kitchen was off-limits. I walked there, ready for food. Looking inside of the refrigerator I found nothing of my interest.

Just… Icky British food. Bland-looking food. Food that looked dreadful… _Deadly._

I sighed, too hungry to even argue with my taste buds.

It was already late at night, and I hadn't eaten since lunch. Not even any snacks. No dinner. It's late… So hungry.

I grabbed a piece of bread that was shaped like a circle. A biscuit, hm? I took a bite of the bread and grimaced.

"Disgusting!" I spat the food out and felt a bit faint, heavy with pain in my stomach. "Oh no, Seychells! You are _not_ fainting!" I said to myself, struggling to stay awake. Then I felt something coming up through my throat. "Oh." I widened my eyes, and ran to the bathroom.

~Later~

I grimaced, clutching my stomach, finally done, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Alfred~ Let me go! I can hold my bloody liquor! I am _not _drunk, you wanker!"

I froze.

He must be outside. He must.

Oh no, where's my room? Where am I?

Crap. Lost. And _he's _coming inside.

I paled, and ran to any room I could find.

"I will _not _get caught," I muttered to myself. "I have _got _to stop talking to myself."

Reaching a room, I grabbed open the knob and ran in, hiding under the lavish bed. The only detail I caught as I let anxiety take over me.

_-Merde. _How did I let this happen?- I thought. –Oh. Right. That icky food. Note to self, Seychells. _Never_ eat any food here again.-

~America's POV~

"Damn, dude. You really get drunk easily," I laughed a bit. I felt like his Older Brother for once.

"Shut it, wanker!" He squirmed under me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well. I guess I should leave you here," I said, standing him up near his bedroom door. I wasn't gonna go in there. Who knows what he'd do if he found out I was in there. "See ya!"

He just drunkenly glared at me, and walked in his room.

Letting another laugh escape my lips, I drove my car away from his mouth.

That was a fun night.

~Seychelles's POV~

I froze.

This must be that damn Brit's room.

"Ahaha. Flying Mint Bunny~ You don't have to tuck me into bed~" I heard him say.

I raised an eyebrow, Flying Mint Bunny?

He dropped onto his bed, and I let the idea run into my mind.

Just wait until he's asleep! Then sneak out!

I smiled, and waited a few minutes.

After hearing dead silence, I slowly crept from under the bed. I slowly stood up and walked to the door.

Quietly… Quietly… Quietly….

"Don't go…" I heard him mutter, and I froze. Sweat dripped down my brow. "Please… Don't… Go… If you do… Then I'll have to…"

He's just sleep talking I sighed, as I heard his sentence being strained.

With a content sigh, I crept out of the room.

Mulling over what he was muttering, I felt a bit sad for the _salaud._

Why am I?

He's… Just a…

Damn Brit…

Right?

Nothing more than a… Stupid… Inconsiderate… Brit…

**jer290390844-1329=324909-_ (_ )(( )(#(!)(((((((#)#))#_((#)I(#)(#)))#()_JOSIHJ(NDHIDM **

**Ah~ I hope you all enjoyed~**

**Reviews~**

**TumblyWobbly- Thank you so much! I'm terribly sorry that this is late, but thanks so much for reviewing~! It made me so happy, and I'm so happy you like it! :3 **

**Doitsuchick- Man~! I'm sorry I'm late! I'm happy you like it! And again sorry I'm late! Thanks for recviewing!**

**300PASTA- Haha, updating just a little earlier than the Fall! Thanks for reviewing! *Glomps* I'm so happy you like it! TTuTT So freaking happy!**

**Anyway~**

**See you later!**


End file.
